Steam gathering on a bathroom mirror is a well-known situation. For example, showering in the vicinity of a bathroom mirror often results in condensation forming on a bathroom. Similarly, running hot water in a sink in a bathroom can result in condensation forming on the bathroom mirror.
Bathrooms often include a vent fan for extract stream from a bathroom, thus limiting the potential for moisture condensing on a bathroom mirror. However, even with such a bathroom vent fan in use, condensation sometimes still forms on the bathroom mirror due to factors such as location of the shower relative to the vent fan, ambient conditions, and/or the shear volume of steam generated by the shower.
Therefore, an apparatus that is configured specifically for limiting formation of condensation on a mirror in a bathroom and/or removing such condensation from the mirror and that overcomes limitations that conventional bathroom vent fans exhibit with respect to condensation forming on bathroom mirrors would be useful and advantageous.